The first time they said it
by apracot
Summary: Emily and Hotch say they love each other for the first time. Just some fluff. read and rate please.


Just some fluff about the first time Emily and Hotch say they love each other.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. =(

Enjoy... =)

* * *

To be able to say how much you love is to love but little."– Petrarch.

* * *

Emily woke up and rolled over in the bed. Feeling the empty space beside her immediately woke her up properly and she sat up looking around the dimly lit room.

She seen light shining from under the bathroom door, and heard the unmistakeable sound of 'Helter Skelter' being hummed by the man in the bathroom. She smiled then and lay back down, content in knowing her boyfriend – god in still felt weird to think that – wasn't too far away.

A minute or so later Hotch came out of the bathroom, still humming 'Helter Skelter'.

As he lay back down on the bed Emily started to laugh.

"What?" he asked, propping himself up with one arm so he could look down at her.

"Nothing." she said still giggling. "I just think it's ironic, you singing that song when Manson was inspired to kill people because of it." This caused Hotch to roll his eyes and Emily to laugh even harder.

"Look, it was a good song." He said, starting to laugh as well when he seen her sceptical look. "It really is you just don't appreciate good music."

"I do appreciate good music... I just don't listen to the same music psychopaths listen to." She teased, sticking out her tongue.

"You do not!" Hotch snorted with laughter. "I seem to remember seeing 'Funky town' among your CD's... not to mention your Ghostbusters sound track."

"Shut up they were gifts." She laughed, slapping his chest playfully.

"Sure... just like your Barry Manilow collection." He said, grabbing her hands to stop her hitting him again, and kissing her palms.

"Hey I happen to like him." She said. "At least he didn't cause a killing spree!" she laughed, which caused Hotch to roll his eyes again.

"What ever." He said, leaning down to kiss her, before rolling over and placing her on top of his chest.

Emily wrapped her arms around his muscular frame and moulded her body into his, placing her head in his shoulder and entwining their legs.

"I love you." Emily said suddenly.

When she said it she immediately wished she hadn't! Of course she loved him... she always had, but they'd only been officially together a month and a half.

Sure she'd been going out to lunch with him for years and getting him coffee every morning, and they'd been each other's pillars of support when times were tough, not to mention the fact that she'd been going on picnics with him and Jack since Jack came home, but what if he didn't feel the same. He'd only lost Hailey six months ago, what if he wasn't ready.

She braced herself for the worst... but it never came.

"Say that again." He asked, pushing her back slightly so he could look her in the eye.

She could hear the emotion in his voice and she seen his shields drop. It was then she knew he felt the same way.

"I love you Aaron Hotchner and I have for a very long time now." She said again, with a smile on her face.

"I love you to Emily." He said, with a smile that brought out both his dimples. "And I've wanted to give you this for a while but now feels right." He whispered, reaching over to his bedside locker and pulling a small black box out.

"Oh my god, Aaron is that what I think it is?" She asked, tears pooling in her eyes. "Because as much as I love you and I'd love to marry you some day, I just don't think we're ready... Ok?"

"I'd love to marry you to... but not today, so don't worry it's not what you think it is... and you call yourself a profiler." He laughed handing her the box.

She sat up on his stomach, with her legs around his waist, and looked at the box for a moment before opening it to reveal a silver key.

"Ok, now is _this _what I think it is." She asked, staring at the key as if it really was an engagement ring.

"Well if you think it's a key to this apartment then yes it is what you think it is." He said with a smile. "Emily Prentiss, will you do me... and Jack, the honour of moving in with us?"

Oh yes!" She squealed. "Defiantly yes... I love you!" was all she managed to say before flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"How much do you love me?" He asked smiling, when she stopped kissing him.

"I can't say." She said with a sly smile. "It can't be measured." She said before kissing him again.

"That my love is the right answer." Hotch said smiling, "and you now get breakfast in bed." He said before getting up and heading for the door. Just before he left he turned and looked at her again. "Oh and Em, I'm pretty sure Reid could find a way to measure love." And with that he left the room, leaving Emily lying in bed laughing.

* * *

Ok so that was longer than I thought it would be. It was meant to end with them saying they loved each other but my imagination had other ideas. Hope you liked it. Tell me what you thought. :)

Oh and by the way I actually like Funky town and Ghostbusters, but they were the cheesiest music I could think of...lol.


End file.
